


New Year

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Metamorphosis caught and explored [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: First Time, Light Smut, M/M, because these two are still too cute, haha - Freeform, not completely, tbh second chapter is as smutty as smut can get, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: -Wooseok has something special planned for Yuto at 12AM and its going to take them both one touch closer to something they've been putting off for months."Their kisses aren't as feverent as they usually are, which is strange considering how quickly Wooseok had decided to throw himself into the tub with his pants still on. And Yuto has only one guess that makes his stomach flutter as he reaches over past the tub to pull the curtains back and see the skyline of the city lit up with lights."





	1. Chapter 1

The water had turned a little less hot against his skin and he sunk into it even further trying to focus on the heat that turned made his muscles go lax, his feet reaching the end of the tub, toes dancing along its ceramic walls.

 

The tub was just long enough for him to stretch out his legs comfortably and that in itself was surprising considering he had’nt used a tub in five years and even when he was shorter back then he’d had to curl up his legs to fit.

 

 

Soft ballads with featured rappers played in the background from his phone sitting on the edge of the counter by the sink.  He had the alarm set for 12 AM since this morning during breakfast when he’d overheard Wooseok and Shinwon’s conversation that included the words ‘Surprise for Yuto’ and ‘As soon as the clock hits 12’.

 

 

Whatever it was he was prepared and didn’t give it too much attention, letting himself relax as much as he possibly could.

 

The  volume on his phone was turned down low to where he could close his eyes easily and recline his head back onto the towel he’d rolled up to use as a cushion.

 

 

It’d been about twenty minutes since Wooseok left for the convenience store two blocks away from the hotel with Hongseok and Shinwon.  So Yuto had taken advantage to the time by exploring all the bathing options the hotel had to offer; much more extravagant than their little tiled restroom with a lone shower head at their dorm.

 

 

His clothes sat in a pile next to the door, lotions and facial wash sitting atop the counter along with his sleeping clothes.

 

 

He’d only ducked his head in once and his skin was still steaming from the water as he brought his arms up against the towel to let his head rest there, mumbling the words to song playing in the background as found himself sleepily drifting off, not noticing the door behind him opening softly.

 

 

Wooseok steps in, keeping his hand on the knob and the other hand sweeping his fringe away from his face as he stares over at Yuto laying so loosely in the water.  His skin a light feverish flushed color that wrapped up around his neck then up to his face, expression as content as could be.

 

 

Stepping closer quietly he shuts the door behind him without a sound and he can see the outline of Yuto’s skinny frame clear in the water. Wooseok can feel his nerves twinge and fire off under his skin awakening a sort of burn in the pit of his chest that pulls him to slip off his shirt, tugging it up over his head and tossing it onto the tile.

 

 

The slight sound catches Yuto’s attention, eyes fluttering open, fingers still curled around his elbows as he blinks up at Wooseok. There’s a flush burning across his face, eyes wide as that sleepy fog around his head clears, the towel beneath his arms slipping down onto the ground as his shifts up into a sitting position with his legs curled to the side as water follows his movements.

 

“You’re back already?..Did you guys-“

 

His words get chopped off by a gasp that falls from his lips, shrinking back against the tub as Wooseok swings a clothed leg into the water before the other one joins it.

 

“You-you what are you doing?- Atleast take off your clothes.” Yuto whines, taken aback as he stares up at Wooseok who’s knee's are bent as he leans down  over him; jeans soaked large hands up on the edge of the tub near Yuto’s shoulders, caging him so that he couldn’t move, quite a bit of water sloshing out of the tub and onto the tiled ground.

 

 

The sit there for a few moments in silence and Yuto bites his lip, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Wooseok’s head and bring him down for a kiss, not surprised when greedy hands wrap around his lower back and he’s pulled from his spot and into Wooseok’s lap making a soft surprised noise when Wooseok eases them back into the tub in the opposite direction, his back against its smooth walls now.

 

 

Yuto settles his knees on either side of Wooseok’s thighs and his hands find purchase over the firm chest beneath his his fingers . He swallows a stuttering breath when Wooseok's hands ease up under his thighs, touch proprietary; hold so tight his toes curl. 

 

 

Their kisses not feverent as they usually are which is strange considering how quickly Wooseok had decided to throw himself into the tub with his pants still on. And Yuto has only one guess that makes his stomach flutter as he reaches over past the tub to pull the curtains back and see the skyline of the city lit up with lights.

 

 

He lets the curtains fall from his grasp and their lips pull apart as Wooseok breaks their kiss to follow his gaze, mouth falling open in throaty soft groans as Yuto mouths along his jaw, his knee’s digging into the ceramic as water sways and pulls them into each other, the water now luke warm but Wooseok’s body a hot furnace of heat that burns into his skin.

 

 

“I’ve had dreams of this so lucid and real I don’t know how much longer I can wait-“ The words rumble through Wooseok’s chest and hit Yuto like a stray baseball straight into the face.

 

 

Wooseok punctuates his words by pulling Yuto closer by his thighs, sliding them up to clutch onto his hips now crushing Yuto into his chest so that he can mouth at Yuto's thin warm shoulder, teasing the skin beneath his full lips.

 

 

Yuto breaks away from Wooseok’s jaw and shivers; bringing his hand up to curl into the hair at the back of Wooseok’s head as the kisses slip past his shoulders and down onto his neck. Wooseok’s jeans rub roughly between his legs, the button dragging against Yuto's bare crotch and he almost can't breath as Wooseok's hands dig in hard enough to leave marks above his hips. It forces a whimper out of his throat that intensifies into soft cries of pleasure as he grinds into Wooseok's lap, throwing his arms around Wooseok and burying his face into the super-heated skin between his shoulder.

 

 

For a second he barely catches his breath, eyes looking up from Wooseok’s shoulder in time to see the lights behind the curtain intensify and sparkle, happy shouts easily heard from outside, his phone buzzing against the countertop.

 

They fall into the New Year nestled in each other’s arms with kisses that leave them pink in the face and breathless. Their touches tickle sweet under their finger tips and border on shy inexperience.

 

 

But at exactly 12:01 Wooseok’s hand slips between his legs into completely new territory for either of them, and Yuto cries out loudly, hands clutched tightly around Wooseok as the fireworks grow even louder in the background, covering over the desperate moans and wet sound of skin on skin that vibrates through the walls.

 

 


	2. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stands up, cock still hanging out of his jeans and curled against his stomach, swallowing thickly when he realizes how close Yuto’s face is to it. He’s still sitting in the tub, eyes beaming and glazed over as he stares at Wooseok’s cock, lips opening slightly and Wooseok wants to scream at how badly he’s holding himself back from just pressing the tip to Yuto’s lips as an experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is legit a chapter just for smut....how did it even become this way? Lol it Litterly took all my energy to write and has somehow become my precious baby.how was it?

He stutters Wooseok’s name more than twice, thighs tensing moving water between and around their bodies at the feeling of Wooseok’s hand fisted around his cock. He latches onto Wooseok, his fingers digging little crescents into the taunt skin below him.

 

He’s sure he’s making a lot of noise but he can’t help it, eyes fluttering when Wooseok’s other hand latches around his throat and pushes him forward abit just to trail his fingers back into Yuto’s hair and tug him in for a kiss while his hand speeds up.

 

 

They both pull back momentarily and Wooseok’s eyes meet his right at the time the hand around his cock decides to squeeze and work backwards so close to his balls he can’t bite back the whine that pitches an octave higher than what his voice normally is.

 

“You’re soo loud Yuto-ah..its just my hand..I did’nt know you were this sensitive.”

 

_How is he so good at this?_

Yuto can feel his face burning, nodding his head as he cants up into Wooseok’s hand with a wanton look in his eyes, biting his lip in a smirk when Wooseok’s mouth falls open as he lets his hands begin to wonder between their bodies, Wooseok’s head dipping down to watch Yuto’s slim fingers drift down beneath the water and trail over his chest to tentatively explore.

 

He licks his lips, groaning appreciatively when Yuto nuzzles into his jaw, hand finally working off the button to jeans to open them and side his briefs down low enough to be able to pull Wooseok’s cock out into his palm.

 

 

It’s hot and heavy in his hand, girth a lot bigger than he’d imagined so the surprised look on his face when he looks down makes Wooseok a little worried, hips lifting up to get some friction against Yuto’s palm to at least get something started because he was so hard it was on the verge of being painful.

 

His hands falls away from between Yuto’s legs and slips back up to rest around his waist, just barely noticing how much cooler the water is when Yuto’s skin is just a bit warmer by comparison.

“Are you okay..?”

 

 

A tremble snakes its way up Yuto’s spine and Wooseok feels it beneath his hands, easily coming to the conclusion that the water was too cold for them to finish anything here by the way the flush against Yuto’s skin had disappeared probably a few minutes ago; Wooseok’s body not able to provide them both with enough body heat to keep them both warm against the cooling of the water.

 

But Yuto ignores the chill tickling at his toes and shoulders, fingers ever so gently sweeping over Wooseok’s cock with his mouth slightly falling open before he speaks.

 

“No..Its just…I didn’t expect you to be..so..so big..”

 

Wooseok raises an eyebrow, lifting one of his hands to maneuver Yuto’s face upwards so their eyes can meet, trying to convey his concern as clearly as possible; sighing when Yuto opens his mouth then closes like a lost fish, eyes jumping to the left of them, trying his best to be looking anywhere but at Wooseok.

 

 

For him to be soo worried about size makes something click in Wooseok’s mind.

 

_He wants it inside of him..he wants more than just for us to get off_

 

“That..that doesn’t scare you does it..?” He tries to keep his voice even, pressing a kiss to Yuto’s cheek affectionately, ignoring the throb between his legs, cock still seated in Yuto’s palm like it belongs there.

 

He waits for Yuto to respond, fireworks still going off in the background, cheers of people outside now gone, and Yuto’s phone had stopped going off a few minutes ago so the water sloshing between them is even more loud, but not as loud as Yuto’s quick heartbeat drumming under Wooseok’s fingertips.

 

Their eyes click and Yuto clears his throat awkwardly, another shiver blossoming from his nerves just to rattle his muscles.

 

“No..no its just..we..you…I..w-we’re going to have to-“

 

It’s cute..the way he searches for his words, ears now pink. Wooseok shuts him up easily by sealing his mouth over Yuto’s with a smile before teasingly pushing him back and away by the shoulders after just a peck on the lips.

 

He stands up, cock still hanging out of his jeans and curled against his stomach, swallowing thickly when he realizes how close Yuto’s face is to it. He’s still sitting in the tub, eyes beaming and glazed over as he stares at Wooseok’s cock, lips opening slightly and Wooseok wants to scream at how badly he’s holding himself back from just pressing the tip to Yuto’s lips as an experiment.

 

There’s soo much they haven’t tried and its almost overwhelming to think about how much they thought they knew each other but sexually it was like they were meeting for the first time; touches not rough enough for Wooseok and probably bordering almost just enough for Yuto.

 

 _We’ll take it slow and enjoy the ride_ he thinks to himself, reaching a hand down to extend to Yuto, the reassuring warmness of his eyes and the easy look on his face visibly making Yuto unwind; taking the hand extended to him and letting himself be pulled up.

 

He takes note of just how completely naked Yuto is and pulls him into his chest, arms all too easily overlapping around his extremely slender body; feeling every rib underneath his skin and the subtle way his lower back curves in; the perfect spot for Wooseok to tuck his hands around.

 

Wooseok's breath gets stuck in his chest for a minute and his mouth goes slack when Yuto fingers reach up and push the hair out of his face, smiling at him as fingers slide through Wooseok's dark strands. Then Yuto looks up at him; eyes almost sparkling. His hands slide down on either side of Wooseok’s neck; his body shivering from the water droplets cooling on his skin, minutely aware of the fact that their cocks were touching.

 

Wooseok speaks up, leaning forwards to let their foreheads touch, nothing but the sound of faint fireworks still in the background

 

“It’s cold…let’s get out of here…”

 

And so they do.

 

Their room is dim, the only light set on the lowest option possible and that was ten feet away on the other side of the room so they were almost completely in the dark but just able to see each other each other as they get to the bed fartherest to the right, the one they’d decided to share upon their arrival yesterday.

 

 There were always two beds prepared when they had to share a room in hotels but when they let their Hyung’s in during the day they always mumbled and questioned why one bed never looked like it was being used; the sheets still neatly tucked in, blanket folded and pillows stacked atop of it in the corner while the other bed looked ridiculous with clothes and toiletries on it, the sheets and blankets crinkled and bent all out of place.

 

Of course some of the Hyung’s easily understood why, so Wooseok and Yuto let the oblivious ones figure it out by themselves. And they weren’t exactly subtle with pda so it should’ve been a dead giveaway by now.

 

The bed just happened to be neat today when Yuto’s back falls against it, the tops of the blanket cool underneath his body until Wooseok crawls atop of him, arms caging him against the bed before he dips down and their lips meet again.

 

Yuto crosses his arms around Wooseok’s shoulders tugging him down as they kiss feverishly, legs inconspicuously hooking around Wooseok’s hips, moaning when their cocks meet once again, bucking his hips up softly to grind into Wooseok’s crotch; their bodies still damp from their brief time in the bath tub.

 

Wooseok breaks their kissing to press his lips along Yuto’s neck, then up his jaw, full lips trailing up to suckle on his ear while his hands hitch underneath Yuto’s thighs. Almost possesively he rolls his hips down roughly, fingers desperately digging into Yuto's thighs and pulling him into his body just to push him back down into the bed so harshly he can hear the sharp intake of breath it forces out of Yuto's lungs.

 

Wooseok’s teeth run along the cusp of his ear, pit of his stomach on fire when Yuto throws his head to the side with a desperate whimper.

 

“Tell me what you want..we don’t have to do everything but I’ll give you anything you ask for just tell me Yuto-ah.” Wooseok pleads, surprised at his own voice; not used to having to beg for anything.

 

As quickly as he asks, Yuto’s head tilts back towards him, eyes dark and glistening as he slides his hands over Wooseok’s stomach and Wooseok only blinks twice then somehow in a flurry of motions he’s flipped onto his back eyes wide as he takes in the sight of Yuto seated atop of him, angular hips comfortable and light his lap.

 

Yuto is flushed again; warmth spread past his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, their bodies’ finally void of water and instead a light sheen of sweat replaces it, making Yuto look terribly appealing above him.

 

 He’s biting his lip, looking a bit unsure of himself as he looks between them then meets Wooseok’s eyes.

 

“I..I want to ride you..is that okay…?”

 

Wooseok’s hips buck up at his words, hands digging into Yuto’s hips with a groan that has Yuto’s eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Fuck that’s more than okay..just hearing you say that is..is-“ He stops himself from going off on a ramble, a shy smile turning the sides of his mouth upwards when he realizes Yuto is smirking at him, a chuckle replacing that hesitant expression from earlier.

 

“You’re more excited than I thought.” Yuto mumbles, reaching forward to slip his fingers into Wooseok’s hair and leaning in to place a calm kiss to the side of his mouth.

 

“Use this.” He hears Wooseok say suddenly.

 

And he makes a surprised noise when Wooseok lifts his hips and pulls a tube of lube out of the back pocket of his jeans, the denim being the only thing still damp between them.

 

“You..you-“ He stutters, looking down when Wooseok hands it to him with a coy smile.

 

“The convenience store only had small sizes..so that’s what I got.” He drops one of his hands from Yuto’s thighs, and instead brings it up to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly.

 

A million thoughts cross Yuto’s mind at one, but foremost is this one; _So that was his plan..he wanted to bring in the new year by celebrating it with their “real first time”._

Its romantic in all types of way Yuto never knew Wooseok was..he’s always seemed like most other guys..blunt..straightforward and sometimes a bit too casual..but this..this is new..and Yuto likes it soo much he can’t stop smiling as he presses his lips to Wooseok’s.

 

“I’m learning soo many new things about you Wooseokie.” He coo’s against his lips, satisfied when Wooseok cups his face between two big palms and returns the kiss as wholeheartedly.

 

They pull apart and Wooseok finally slips his wet jeans way from his skin with some difficulty, urging Yuto to lift his hips so he can peel them along with his boxer briefs down his own thighs and toss them somewhere across the room.

 

When he lies back down he watches Yuto fumble with the tube finally figuring out how to open it before tearing the corner and squeezing abit out between his pointer, index finger and thumb. Wooseok swallows thickly watching the scene, licking his lips as he reaches his hand out almost hesitantly around Yuto’s wrist, their heated gazes catching again.

 

“Like this.” His own voice is breathy, heart stuttering when Yuto nods and watches; letting his hand be led back past his hips above his upper thighs.

 

“Lift your hips for me.” He continues on with his direction, mouth falling open with a groan when he slides Yuto’s pointer finger past his ass cheeks and Yuto’ breathing hitches.

 

 He’s tight but not tight enough to not be able to ease in; Yuto’s fingers pushing at his own entrance making him arch his back, squeaking when Wooseok guides his finger in further to where it’s fully inside of himself, the feeling of his own muscles clamped around his finger a strange and somewhat pleasuring feeling.

 

He nods with a wince, his thighs trembling against Wooseok’s hip as he pushes his finger out then in again; a slick sound resonating through the room as the lube makes the slide easier.

 

It’s not too bad so he adds another finger, biting his lip, eyes focused and foggy at the same time as sweat collects on his brow, pushing his hips down to grind into the feeling of his fingers curling and being thrust inside himself; his voice pitching higher and higher as he gets closer and closer to something that makes his nerve endings tingle.

 

 Wooseok observes him intently, lying back against a stack of pillows, one arm resting behind his head and the other hand slipping down to his own cock to stroke it when Yuto begins to fuck himself earnestly on his own fingers.

 

 _How can something like this be soo appealing to his every instinct?_ His body was furling with desire about to lose his mind at how pretty Yuto looks in his lap; hips working in slow circles, mouth falling open with desperate whines and whimpers, cock still hard and curved against his lower stomach as he now begins to bounce; the sounds falling from his mouth getting louder and louder.

 

“Ah..it..it feels pretty good Wooseok-ah..” He moans, face crinkling in squeaky gasp when he adds another finger that presses against something he chases after with zeal that has him bouncing up and down against his fingers even harder, his legs shaking as he throws his head back with a gasp.

 

Wooseok nostrils flair just a bit, taking note of how intensely Yuto had begun to finger himself, the sign of an orgasm close as he watches the muscles in Yuto’s stomach ripple and tense, back arched so much it look borderline painful.

 

With quick hands he reaches forward to grab at Yuto’s forearm, catching him in a grip that was probably too tight and harsh if the small pained noise bubbling out from Yuto's mouth says anything. Wooseok curses to himself when Yuto finally pauses forced to stop as blinks at him, eyes out of focus, flush high on his cheek bones and so strong it was red.

 

_Fuck he looks good like this…_

“That’s enough Yuto-ah..you’ll cum and be too tired to do anything else.” He murmurs shakily, fingers slipping from Yuto’ forearm to cup his cheek, breath coming in short hitches when Yuto nuzzles into his palm with a small “hmm” that slips from his lips; bordering between exhaustion and eagerness.

 

Wooseok can hear the soft wet slick sound when Yuto draws his hand away from inside of him, hands shaky as they grip the sheets and he moves further up Wooseok’s lap.

 

Wooseok can see that way Yuto’s skinny arms quiver beneath his own weight so it takes a few seconds but he tugs him closer by both elbows, mouth falling open then closed when Yuto lifts his hips, looking down at him expectantly.

 

He nods, taking his cock into his hand and positioning it up, thighs twitching when it barely catches against Yuto’ entrance, almost choking on air when Yuto slowly sinks down onto it, his short clipped cry deafening against Wooseok’s ears as pain blossoms through his skin when Yuto’s nails dig harshly into his shoulders.

 

But Yuto is soo soft and pillowed around his cock it makes his head spin with pleasure, big hands covering over Yuto’s hip bones as he juts his hips upwards without a thought, sinking deeper and deeper into the heat he so desperately needed; swallowing thickly when Yuto whimpers before following his lead.

 

They both know they should probably slow down but neither of them pauses; Yuto's face scrunched up as he pants, hands clutching onto Wooseok's shoulders and moving his hips up and down trying to work past the uncomfortable stretch that made his insides burn; Wooseok's cock so thick and full inside him he can't help the cries that threaten to destroy his voice.

 

 

 Wooseok curses again, pressing his lips to Yuto's temple as he pauses for a second. His hands move up to cup Yuto ass, kneading the soft skin with his fingertips and relishing in the sharp gasp it earns him, his own groans deep in his throat when he thrusts upwards into Yuto relentlessly, pace soo fast they were both panting; Wooseok trying to make it feel good for both of them and Yuto trying his best to keep up.

 

 

Wooseok knows neither of them are going to last long, he’d been told by multiple Hyung’s that a minute or two was all he was going to get the first time around and by the way Yuto’s cries go from pained to almost slurred and feline like purrs he knows Yuto is almost at his limit.

 

So he slows down his thrusts, breathing out evenly when Yuto looks down at him with the sincerest look in his eyes, cupping Wooseok's face between two hands as he kisses him messily, lips shiny and pink, moans swallowed by Wooseok's mouth.

 

 

He tries his best to match Wooseok's pace; eyes catching the way his cock would slip into him pressing deeply into his prostate before doing the same over and over again. He can't even keep up with kissing him now, mouth falling open every other second and his breath leaving him all too easily; having to lean back and whimper when Wooseok's chases him; one hand snaking around his lower back to pull him in close enough to where they could kiss again; full lips not willing to back away.

 

"W-w-Wooseok-ah...I c-can't br-breathe-" He stutters in between kisses, mouth smothered by Wooseok's till a few seconds pass and Wooseok nods lazily, his groans vibrating into Yuto's skin with each thrust snapping his hips up at a different angle enamored by the different sounds he'd get Yuto to make each time.

 

Laying a hand on the back of Yuto's neck he guides his face into the crook of his shoulder with a soft mumble of sweet words and they move against each other; skin hot, Yuto's cock trapped between their bodies as the tension builds.

 

Yuto keens, now swirling his hips instead of bouncing in Wooseok’s lap, eyes glazed over face unbearably hot mind soo dazed by pleasure he can't find his words anymore. He's reduced to mouthing at Wooseok's skin at their contrasting speeds that drive Wooseok's cock up into him, slick with pre-cum and lube.

 

Wooseok reaches down and takes Yuto’s cock in his hand and Yuto leans back, eyes dark and expression almost pleading as Wooseok strokes from root to tip, giving a hard thrust upwards and moaning when Yuto clenches around his cock .

 

“F-Fuck Yuto-“ He gasps, giving two more hard thrusts in time with squeezing Yuto's cock in his palm and it makes Yuto clentch around him again with a startled cry, fingers leaving marks in Wooseok' shoulder from where he's holding onto him too tightly. Wooseok can’t take it any longer, his cock nudged up snuggly against that spot that makes Yuto see stars and they both cum so hard it nearly knocks them both out.

 

Yuto spills into his palm and Wooseok spills inside him, heavy pants rolling through the air as Yuto collapses forwards and Wooseok catches him, leaning against the headboard as he clutches him close to his chest with his clean hand, wiping the other one off against the side of the bed before both arms weigh heavy around Yuto’s waist; burying his head into the side of Yuto’s neck with an exhausted sigh as their erratic heartbeats calm down and vibrate through each other’s skin.

 

Fireworks still blast distantly in the background and one last shot rings through the air near the hotel; lighting up the sky with pink, green, yellow and red lights that illuminate their room faintly though the curtains and they kiss each other like it’s the first time all over again.


End file.
